


This Is For You

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, the two come together to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is For You

**Author's Note:**

> **Requested Prompts:** Jessamine/Corvo romantic sex  & Jessamine/Corvo pegging
> 
>  **Dishonored Tumblr URL:** carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com

Custis Pendleton was thrown out of court, today. Corvo is, usually, steady and calm in light of the chaos that is court and courtly matters. Today, he could bear the Pendleton’s words no longer and rose from his Empress’ side, grabbed him by his coat and tossed him out on the steps. It caused quite the stir, but Custis dare not re-enter. His twin left, soon after, embarrassment heavy in color on his cheeks. The rest of the day was spent with her Lord Protector tense and rigid beside her, his fingers curling and uncurling at his sides. It was the first time court proceeded smoothly, the day ending sooner than expected.

“You did the right thing, Corvo,” Jessamine consoles when they retire for the night, the Lord Protector rubbing at his face, looking unconvinced. 

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just couldn’t stand for his words towards you,” he apologizes, limbs going slack and posture slumping forward when her cool hand pushes her way into his hair. He leans his face into her hand when it travels from his hair to his cheek, feeling her thumb trace the rise of his cheekbone. He worries over what his actions will bring to Jessamine, but she seems to be untroubled by it.

“I’m glad you threw him out,” Jessamine admits with a smile, a chuckle trailing after her words. “The look on his face. He’ll think twice before speaking to me that way, Corvo,” she finishes and that stirs a reluctant smile out of the Serkonan. 

“It was very satisfying,” he admits. 

Just like that he is at ease with the world, his smile blooming on his lips. “Was almost worried I tossed out the wrong twin,” Corvo adds with laughter, Jessamine joining him, Corvo’s smile widening. Jessamine chases the corner of his mouth with hers, peppering it with kisses before she’s working on the buttons of his shirt. They have more than earned a night to themselves and with tensions having run high for the day, it seems more than deserved. They do their best to undress themselves while pressing kisses into the other’s skin or lips. It results in clumsy fingers, their progress slowed down until they part to properly undress. 

Jessamine unbinds her hair and plucks out the pins, hair falling like spilled ink over her shoulders, painting her skin. Corvo takes a moment to admire her, watching her undress in silence, the remnants of a smile still on her lips. He falls in love with her, again. It seems to be a common occurrence, where he’ll just look at her or watch her speak passionately at a topic and his heart lurches in his chest in awe. He is caught in this cycle of finding new things about her or witnessing these beautiful moments where he falls, once more, for the Empress of the Isles. It’s hard not to reach out for her, to take her hand and kiss her knuckles. It’s all he can do, his tongue feeling thick and useless to utter out how he feels.

“Corvo,” she sighs out and pushes a few locks of hair behind his left ear. He kisses her knuckles, once more, and looks up at her. Jessamine smiles, but something mischievous lurks within, “Are you delaying your Empress, Corvo?” He is still wearing his clothes and he shakes his head, parting from her so he can remove the rest of his clothes. Jessamine is bare before he can slip out of his undergarments, his eyes staring at her navel to the space between her breasts. There are a few freckles there that he is particularly fond of. “Lay on the bed, Corvo,” she instructs and Corvo does as such, making himself comfortable as he stretches out. 

Jessamine busies herself collecting a few items from her quarters, the warm lighting giving color to Jessamine’s pale skin. She deposits the items on the edge of the bed before crawling over Corvo, her fingers running over his thighs before encircling his cock. Partially firm in her hand and tinged pink near the tip, she listens to Corvo sigh in content when she gives a few strokes. His hips rise into her hand before he’s reaching out for her, urging her to come closer. He wants to touch her, gently taking her hand and pulling her closer until she’s straddling his chest. Here he can let his hands wander across her stomach and thighs, his eyes hungrily taking her in. Jessamine touches him in turn, fingers gliding across his chest and tracing his collarbone. He could spend hours exploring the valley of her breasts to the dimple on her left thigh. 

Corvo’s fingers move from her thighs to her waist, pulling her further towards him until she’s hovering over her Lord Protector’s mouth. She gives a sound in approval as she looks down at him. He can feel her fingers pushing its way into his hair, once more, as he kisses the inseams of her thighs. The Serkonan drags his mouth in-between her thighs, listening to her sigh, letting her hips drop lower onto Corvo’s mouth. 

He keeps her there, fingers brushing against her backside and the small of her back. Corvo ends up having to wiggle his arm from where it is pinned between his own body and Jessamine’s leg. There is he able to let his fingers slip between her, carefully holding her open as he kisses and sucks on pink flesh. He only becomes emboldened when her sighs turn into something more, soft sounds taking fruit in her throat. Her hips rock into his mouth, Corvo’s mouth wet and obscene against her. 

Jessamine is the one to pull away, leaving Corvo’s mouth chasing after her until he rests his head back on the bed. His lips are slicked with her and he’s confused why she left, watching her slide off of him. It’s only when she makes a gesture with her finger for him to turn around does he understand what is to come next. Perhaps, it is with too much enthusiasm does he get on all fours for her. He listens to the sound of her rustling with the items she brought, the sound of something being unscrewed before he shies away from her wet, cold fingers against his backside. 

“It’s cold,” he mumbles out in complaint, Jessamine offering a gentle apology. When her fingers touch him, again, are they tepid and comfortable.  The Empress takes her time working Corvo open, bending down to kiss his back as she gently eases a finger in. Corvo spreads his legs further apart when she twists her finger, feeling her search and curl her finger about until his prostate is brushed. The Lord Protector only sucks in the air harshly to signify as such and she rubs at the found spot, listening to him whine and nod in encouragement. “It’ll be better if you move on your back,” she suggests and Corvo nods in agreement, waiting for Jessamine’s slicked finger to leave him. He eagerly turns on his back, fishing for one of the pillows behind him and slipping it underneath him for support.   He sees that there is something resting on Jessamine’s hips and covering her groin. Leather and cloth form a harness, holding a piece of curved and polished wood in place. It’s made out of maple wood, sanded down and polished until it’s the color of cream. It’s smoother and lighter than glass, intricate designs forming ridges near the tip. It curves just so, rounded on the edge, it’s finish making it practically gleam in the lighting of the room. It makes Corvo think of the great whale bones cleaned, bleached and broken down for sale. Yet, it doesn’t move between his legs just yet. She’s far from finished, slicking her fingers with the salve she brought over and easing them back into him.

Jessamine takes her time with him, Corvo arching his hips and pleading softly for more as she continues to add more digits. They tease and press at his prostate, but it’s hardly enough. He has tried to press down upon the fingers, but Jessamine always draws away when she sees what he is trying to accomplish. It’s only when Corvo is imploring her for more does she remove her fingers, taking pity on her flushed Lord Protector. He’s greedily spreading his legs wider and presenting himself to the Empress, his hands reaching back and brushing against the headboard. 

Jessamine takes her time coating the polished toy with the salve before nudging it into Corvo. It’s not too big and it’s not too small. While slightly bigger than a few of her fingers combined, it isn’t a strain or effort to slide the tip of the toy in. Corvo can feel heat rise into his cheeks, giving nods to signify she can press in deeper or shakes of his head when it’s a bit much. It’s the pleasant fullness and the ridges that please Corvo the most. They send hot shivers up and down his spine, causing the hair on his body to stand in attention. Already his cock is heavy against his abdomen and he’s more than tempted to reach out between his legs and bring himself to completion. His fingers only catch the sheet underneath him, a poor way to keep himself at bay.

Jessamine is tilting her hips before she pushes in deeper and his prostate is nudged against. It’s a firmer pressure than her fingers and he seeks it out, giving out a groan in encouragement. A painfully slow pace is set out and he gnashes his teeth at the fleeting pushes of warmth and pleasure. He wants to greedily rock his hips into the toy, but he’s not sure if he’s allowed to. His tongue feels useless in his mouth, not sure how to even form a sentence other than drawn out moans and the starts and ends of Jessamine’s name caught in-between. So he huffs for attention, nearly petulant and earning Jessamine’s sweet laughter. 

“Go ahead, Corvo. This is for you,” she reminds him and that is all he needs. Her hips go still and he digs his heels into the mattress for leverage. He picks a quick pace, rolling and pushing his hips down onto the toy between Jessamine’s legs. Corvo nearly moans in distress when she adjusts her position so it’s easier for him to rock into the toy, but heat burns hot in his groin the next time he rolls his hips. He can feel the sweat collecting underneath his thighs and on the hollow of his neck, his skin feverish to the touch. Even the toy between him begins to collect heat with his movements, growing in temperature within him. When Jessamine curls a hand around his cock, stroking it, does he grow loud. Surely the guards patrolling the hallways have heard the groan falling out from Corvo’s mouth, but neither of them care. He’s begging her for more, his hips trying to thrust into her hand while bringing itself down onto the toy. It leaves his hips stuttering and pace wild, her name the only thing he can utter out between breaths. He welcomes the rush of pleasure rising to its peek, spilling into Jessamine’s hand as he gasps for air. Giving a few more finishing strokes before parting, Jessamine praises him as his limbs begin to shake with exhaustion.

Jessamine, as always, cleans him up with great care. Leaves him warm with her words and at ease with the world, humming softly whenever her cool fingers brush against his skin or a damp cloth wipes the mess on his chest and excess salve between his legs. He wishes to help, his fingers finding hers and murmuring that he can do his part, but she won’t have it. Corvo finds himself staring after her as she moves across the room, giving an inquisitive sound when she slides onto the bed next to him. His fingers questioningly touch her thighs. What about her? “When you are rested,” is her response, trying to rub assurance into his hand when she takes his into hers. 

Corvo gives a sound in disbelief, shaking his head. “I’m rested,” is his response and there is stubbornness in her Lord Protector’s face as he makes his way between her legs. Jessamine only chuckles at his determined expression, letting him make his home between her legs. There is no point arguing, Corvo’s mind is set. He bites at the soft flesh of her thighs, playfully. Her chuckle turns into a shriek of laughter, bright and airy. Corvo laughs and kisses the pink ringlets his teeth left on her skin. It is, now, his turn to please the one he loves most.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
